harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria
Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria (dubbed as Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria Rainbow Marauders in Season 2) ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：エクウス戦隊', Hāmonīanrīshudo: Ekūsu Sentai, Harmony Unleashed: Equus Sentai in Japan) is an American live-action/animated Tokusatsu science fantasy comedy-drama television series created and chief developed by Aaron Montalvo, co-developed by Koichi Sakamoto, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci and Jayson Thiessen, and chief directed by Koichi Sakamoto (S1-S2), Charlie Haskell (S3) and Aaron Montalvo (S4+) for AMtv. It is a spin-off of the YouTube Poop: The Series TV series based on the Harmony Unleashed saga and the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic cartoon television series created by Lauren Faust. The show is set in the Harmony Unleashed Cinematic and Television Universe since the installment, marking the spin-off as a spiritual successor to the saga since the original series' cancellation in 2013. The series is produced by K/O Paper Products, DHX Media (In Seasons 1 and 2), Epitome Pictures (Season 3+), Hasbro Studios, YouTube, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. (Hollowfox Entertainment as of Season 2), Lionsgate Television and distributed worldwide by FremantleMedia Enterprises and Lionsgate. The series is rated TV-14/TV-MA. The series premiered in the US in August 9, 2013 on AMtv and in Canada on AM-Jetstream, September 25th (spanish subbed) on FOX Premium Series and FOX Premium Action in Latin America (for the first season as Moviecity Premieres and Moviecity Action and FOX1 for the rest) and worldwide on November 23, 2013 (same day as MLP: FiM Season 4 Premiere) on any NI97/AR97 network, except Japan; which it will be premiered into Toei Channel, BS11, AXN, Tokyo MX and AM-Bushidox on April 10, 2014 with a Japanese dub and a japanese subbed airing the day after. About the Show and An action-dramedy Live-action/animated TV spin-off of YouTube Poop: The Series has been announced on Canterlot Gardens 2012 with the title: Guardians of Equestria, and is set to release on AMtv in the summer of 2013 and in Spike TV and Showtime in Fall 2013. The series will be rated TV-14/TV-MA for an older audience over the age of 14. The series is developed by Aaron Montalvo, Koichi Sakamoto, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci and Jayson Thiessen and is considered as the first original series from AMtv (as a channel part of NI97/AR97 ESI) and distributed by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Television Networks (Now as of late 2013, Hollowfox Television Studios) and FremantleMedia Enterprises with a production of Lionsgate Television, Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Adness Entertainment, K/O Paper Products and Collective Digital Studios collaborated with Toei Company International and YouTube. The series will take events after Harmony Unleashed: Xtreme Friendship, just like the Fred TV movies, as the series is related to the Harmony Unleashed film series. Also, it is announced that the series will be filmed in stereoscopic Digital 3D to be airing in December 2013 on AM-3D. Montalvo stated the TV series will be a tribute parody to Tokusatsu from the 60s to the 2010s and beyond as well as a tribute to My Little Pony G1-G4 in the style of crossovers from YouTube Poop: The Series as they mix action, drama, fantasy, science fiction and comedy with slapstick and sitcom fun involved, like The Aquabats! Super Show meets Power Rangers and Out of Jimmy's Head for Grown-ups. The series has been renewed for a new season subtitled as Rainbow Marauders to be released in Late April/Early May 2014 and a special to be aired in March 29, 2014 after the Kids Choice Awards on AMtv. In SDCC'14, It is confirmed that there will be a side-story miniseries and a renewal for a third season set to air as a special event releasing in October 2015 and a full season in April 2016. Before SDCC 2015, After the trailer release of Friendship Games confirms a release date of September 29, 2015, they confirmed it for an end of October release and planned for a trailer sizzle in Comic Con for Season 3. Lionsgate and HFE confirmed that the special event will instead be a 2-part/2-hour television film that is not only part of the television series, but also part of the Cinematic Universe that shares the same universe with the series, as well as Canter Elite Avengers, Pegasister Rangers and Rondo of Humanity. The film will air on AMTV with the first part in October 16, 2015 and the second part on October 17, 2015 under Lionsgate and FremantleMedia's distribution for TV. The film will have a limited release for theatres as well as releasing on demand and on streaming services the week after its television release with distribution by Lionsgate Premiere and Ivanna Hollowfox Motion Pictures Distribution. The home video release is set for a November 10 release, with a season released in April 2, 2016 with another telefilm set for an October release. In 2017, it has been renewed for a 20-episode fourth season set to be aired on April 15, 2017 with Brannon Braga and Aaron Ehasz replacing Kurtzman and Orci as showrunners. After its fourth season, it has been renewed for a fifth season set for a 2018 release, and due to the distributor shift for future HU Saga installments, the TV show will be co-distributed by Fox21 Television Studios. The season will include characters from the My Little Pony 2017 movie. Kurtzman and Orci left the series to work on the HU Saga television projects for Netflix, while Will Ferrell and Adam McKay joins the EPs room to be executive producers for Gary Sanchez Productions. Glee/Scream Queens creator Ian Brennan will replace Aaron Ehasz as showrunner alongside Braga and Montalvo. Thiessen returns to the show as an executive creative consultant and co-executive producer alongside Meghan McCarthy and Tara Strong. In Fall 2018, HCN announced that the series has been renewed for a sixth season, with a confirmation months later that the sixth season will be the last. Originally planned for 10 episodes, it has been expanded to 40 episodes separated into four cours with the first cour premiering in February 2019, the second premiering in Fall 2019 and the third and fourth premiering in 2020. This was in before My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is now set to end at Season 9, and preparing its Tirek/Storm King War on the final films of the "present age" arc, as it was filmed back to back with its final season. The season will dedicate to Bruno Ganz, who portrayed Schnitz, the antagonist of Season 2, as he died this year. Premise: Season 1 (2013) Despite the tranquility happening with Aaron and his friends and family, Since Equestria Girls premiered 5 months after the season finale of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, when Twilight Sparkle became a princess, the Brony community started a riot against Hasbro, leading the possibility of the Brony community to be suddenly superior to the target demographic that are the young girls of this generation as well as their families. It's up to the Spirit Brony Resistance and his leader Aaron with the help of his friends and the Girl Masters to take extreme measures to save the fandom's reputations from destroying Hasbro and turning the little girl's dreams into a big nightmare over ponies. They not only will have to become heroes, but to make a team of superheroes with Magic and Technology combined, to save both Equestria and the World from terrifying monsters, villanous enemies, Women-undignifying haters from destroying what Bronies loved and also trying to reform Pony-obsessed, Human-loathing, Alicorn-hating Bronies (without disrespecting them) to stop bashing what Hasbro does and prevent the Bronies from destroying every little girl's dream of Ponies, while having funny moments and glorious adventures. They will be known as the Guardians of Equestria and Saviors of the Brony Fandom. Premise: Rainbow Marauders (2014) After the events of Cutie Doll Fighters, A team of heroes are now assembled, even if Aaron's friends have returned to their original lives, hence why the Chronicle girls will take their place as the Animated Pegasister Rangers' replacements. Aaron finds the secret behind the Box of Harmony, granted by Celestia and Luna, as he alongside the resistance and the Mane Six to find all six keys as it has been isolated by a sadistic Marauder (Bruno Ganz) after he almost gained the Rainbow Power to destroy the universe while either living normal lives, planning for battles and ending up in a few crossover episodes, even though the franchise's main universe was a crossover. Premise: Alicorn Alter Special Event (2015) Aaron is in a conflict between him and the crew behind the MLP series. As Twilight Sparkle vows to get revenge on the Human Twilight Sparkle who started everyone on the Equestria Girls universe to frame her because of her existance because of not knowing about what she did in the last 2 EG movies. Lauren Faust, the original creator might have qualms with her mentor, Meghan McCarthy, as two will duke it out whether they are normal humans, or goddesses of Equestria, even for a minor reason. Aaron and his friends will have doubts that a battle of goddesses might break out as McCarthy and Faust fight each other, and two Twilights would do anything to either save or destroy their own reputation in the Equestria Girls Universe, whether they get along or they become similar rivals. Continuing Season (2016) Continuing when the event took off, Aaron and Twilight will settle the score to find the alters from every alternate universe. And as his friends would remember him, they would possibly reunite with him at a stage far from home. The pendant brings us to unusual and fascinating moments, such as the reveal of the Nightmare Six and many alternate universes that lies within the magic pendant. Special Event 2 (2016) Aaron and her friends are Premise: Symphony of Bonds (2017) TBA Premise: and Beyond (2018) TBA Premise: Lasting Resort (2019-2020) Part 1: Preparation Part 2: Integration Part 3: Contrition Part 4: Resolution Cast *Aaron Montalvo - Aaron *Adonis Ortiz - Adonis *Cristina Maldonado - Cristina *Manuel Molina - Manny *Franklin Blanco - Franklin Voice Cast *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball - Applejack, Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Princess Luna *Jeffrey Rath - Link *Colin Fox - King Harkinian *Lawrence "MasakoX" Simpson - Jasperger AI *Kate Higgins - Q-ty AI *Norman Reedus - Tanicorn AI *T.C. Carson - DocRap AI Cast of Seiyuus/Mexican VA's International Airings FremantleMedia Enterprises will distribute the series worldwide (except Japan, which it will be distributed by Toei) starting between November 22nd, 2013 and around Spring 2014. And it will have as many different languages. *United States - AMtv, AM-Pony, MundoFOX (Spanish Dub), AM-Universo (Spanish Dub), AM-3D (3D Version) *Canada - NI97 Jetstream, Global, Telelatino (Both English and Spanish Dub), Hollowfox Jetstream 3D (3D Version) *Latin America - AMtv (Both Dubbed and Subbed) **Subbed: FOX 1, FOX, AM-TV **Dubbed: Televisa Canal 5 XHGC, TV Azteca/Azteca 3D, FOX Action, AM-MAX *Asia - GMA Channel, AXN *Japan (Subbed) **AXN (Subbed) **AM-Bushidox *Japan (Dubbed) **Tokyo MX **Toei Channel **BS11 (3D/2D Version) **AM-Bushidox *Europe - NaruIchi97 Television, MTV, BBC One (UK), AXN (Spain, Uncut), AXN Black (Portugal), AXN Spin (Poland), AXN (Spain) Italia 2 (Italy) *Australia - ABC3, NaruIchi97 Television *Africa - NaruIchi97 Television, AXN *Korea - KBS, Sky3D Ratings * United States - TV-14, TV-MA * Canada - PG, 14+ * Latin America - B-15 (Mexico), C (Ecuador), R (LatAm, Moviecity, FOX+) * Japan - PG-12 * Asia - SPG (Phillipines), NC-16 (Singapore) * Europe - 15 * Australia - MA15+ Japanese Version While the series is still in production, Takara Tomy, Bushiroad and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Television Networks planned a japanese dub known by the name of "Harmony Unleashed: Equus Sentai" English Speaking Asian Countries as Equestria Task Force airing in Japan after they announced the true japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and is set to air on Toei Channel, Tokyo MX, BS11, AXN and AMtv's Japanese network counterpart, AM-Bushidox in April 10, 2014. The voice cast will contain half of the HU series and the MLP:FiM series's Japanese dub returning for the series. Yuichi Nakamura will not reprise the voice of Aaron in the japanese dub of GoE after the final season of YTP: the Series. However for the japanese version as of 2014, Yuki Kaji will voice Aaron. Airings in Japan *Tokyo MX - Fridays at 10pm *Toei Channel - Saturdays and Sundays at 9pm *BS11 (3D/2D Version) - Sundays at 8pm *AXN (Subbed) - Mondays at 9pm *AM-Bushidox - Wednesday at 8pm (Sub), Fridays at 10pm (Dub) Music The music is composed by Jamie Christopherson, arranged by Mick Gordon and produced by William Anderson and Daniel Ingram. Crew * Chief Developer/Concept Creator: Aaron Montalvo * Co-Developed for Television by: Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Koichi Sakamoto, Jayson Thiessen * Based on the YouTube Poop: The Series Television Series Developed by: Aaron Montalvo * Based Upon Characters from Hasbro's My Little Pony Toyline Created by: Lauren Faust, Bonnie Zacherle, Meghan McCarthy * Creative Consultant: Aaron Montalvo, Dave Polsky * Story Editor: Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci, Greg Weisman, Dave Polsky (S2-S3), Aaron Ehasz (Season 4+) * Special Effects Supervisor: Keita Amemiya, Masayuki Uemoto * Special Effects: Frameworks Entertainment, Rainmaker Entertainment, Toei Animation, Digital Domain, Polygon Pictures, OLM Digital * 2D Animation Services: Titmouse, Mercury Filmworks, Production I.G, Trigger, Toei Animation, Top Draw Animation * Executive Producer: Aaron Montalvo, Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci, Kirsten Newlands, Heather Kadin, Linda Schulyer (Season 3+), Charlie Haskell (Season 3+), Brannon Braga (Season 4+), Aaron Ehasz (Season 4+) Ken Iyadomi, Stephen Davis, Akira Ishikawa * Executive In Charge of AMtv: Adrian Montalvo * General Director: Koichi Sakamoto (Season 1-2), Charlie Haskell (Season 3), Aaron Montalvo (Season 4+) Gallery HarmonyUnleashedGOELogoSeason2 (vectors by dasprid and imageconstructor).png|Season 2 Logo HarmonyUnleashedGOELogoExtra.png|Extra Edition Logo HarmonyUnleashedGOEAlicornAlterLogo.png|Season 3 Logo GOES3Promo.jpg|Season 3 Promotional AD Eternal Cross Crossover Telefilm MasterPikachu6 and NaruIchi97 announced a crossover telefilm to air on AMtv in December 31st, 2013 and releasing on Home Video in May 2014. With the collaboration of Sunrise and Tatsunoko, It will be live-action/animated. However, the Eternal Cross characters will be in live-action, MP6 announce that Eternal Cross world will be animated, and 3 protagonists (while in HU:GOE world) will be played by the following actors. Tori Matsuzaka (Takeru Shiba in Shinkenger, Ken Washio in the 2013 Gatchaman film) will portray Shinji Matsumoto, Aoi Yuuki (Madoka Kaname in Puella Magi Madoka Magica) will portray Ruki, and Australian actor Adam Tuominen (Hunter Bradley in Power Rangers: Ninja Storm) will portray David Anderson. Despite the japanese actors' original language dialogue Two Japanese actors will learn speaking English by the English crew. The film is directed by Ko Matsuo and Ryuhei Kitamura and chief produced by Brian Nguyen from Thunderwing Entertainment and Montalvo. Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:TV Series Category:Live-action Series Category:Live-action/Animated Category:Main Series